The Three Times I Knew Love
by TheRottenJas
Summary: The three times Remus Lupin fell in love with Hermione Granger. Once in his past, twice in his present. The second drabble will deal with TimeTravel. Written for Liza (NeonDomino).
1. The First Time I Knew

**A/N:** This is for Liza (NeonDomino) for winning 2nd in the OTP AU comp.! Sorry it took so long! This will be three drabbles, for each time he fell in love with Hermione. Once in his past, and twice in his present. I'm still new to writing this particular pairing so I hope you enjoy it! :)

 **Prompts:** Present.; Drabble Club: prompt: 'Am I interrupting anything?'

 **N:** Hermione is of age as this takes place after the War! Sirius did not die and the meeting they're talking about is one of the new Order they made _after_ the War. Hope that clears everything.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will

* * *

"Remus," Hermione began, her voice pleading and tired. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He looked helplessly at Hermione who stood her ground. What was it about her stubborn tendency? "You don't need to tell me any more times. I stick to what I said."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "That's ridiculous! I don't care about any of your so called _reasons_!"

Remus shot Hermione an irritated look and pointed towards the door. "This is wrong, Miss Granger. I've said it before but somehow it won't process as a fact in your mind. I'm much too _old_ for you. I'm much too _poor_ for you. I'm a werewolf, can't you see? _A werewolf_!"

Hermione walked straight up to Remus, raising a brow. She touched his chest with her right hand. "You're not that old, Remus, from what I can feel you're actually quite fit. Money isn't everything and honestly, I don't give a damn about your furry little problem." She smiled softly, ignoring Remus' stutters of protest. "I love you, Remus John Lupin, can't _you_ see?"

Remus opened his mouth and closed it again. Hermione was . . . well, he couldn't quite explain Hermione. He just knew it was wrong. Hermione laughed quietly, shaking her head, taking her hand off his chest. Remus felt an odd feeling of disappointment when she did.

"Order meeting," she said, pointing to the clock. She sighed and backed a few steps up when the door pulled opened. Sirius walked in, narrowing his eyes at the scene. "Hello Sirius."

Sirius nodded hesitantly, his eyes flicking to Remus' and Hermione's face. "Order meeting, Rem. Am I interrupting anything?"

Hermione took that as her cue to leave and waved goodbye before exiting the room. Sirius immediately spun on Remus. "What have done?"

Remus looked taken aback. "I haven't done anything!"

Sirius grinned, wagging his finger in Remus' face. "Moony, you bad boy! You've stolen Hermione's heart, that's what you did!"

Remus frowned, pushing Sirius' hand away. It wasn't his fault, not really. He sighed, heading towards the door. "She does like me, but she's probably only confused. I keep telling her that I'm too old and poor to be with her. Plus, you know might what happen if we have children."

Sirius' eyes widened then he glanced at the clock. "I think it's alright if you miss one meeting. Actually, stay right here! I'll be right back!" Sirius rushed out of the room, leaving Remus stunned.

He sat down on his bed, contemplating Hermione's response. How could she not care? It was all he could think about! Hermione deserved better than him.

"Remus!" Hermione called, rushing inside the room. She marched all the way up to him and surprisingly, wrapped her arms around him. Remus was stunned. "I knew it! Sirius confirmed it!"

Remus gently pulled Hermione back. "Confirmed what?"

"You didn't say you didn't like me." She grinned. "That's not the problem, is it?"

Remus' face flushed. Did he not? "Um, well-"

"I love _you_. Do you?"

Remus looked into Hermione's warm brown eyes, her radiating with hope. Remus gulped nervously as her eyes looked straight into his amber ones. The words spilled out before he had a chance to think things through, "I do. I love you."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward. Remus met her lips with his. Why hadn't he realized he his feelings before? He was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. The First Meeting

**A/N:** I've been so busy lately. Sigh. I hope I managed to get this one right! Thank you for follows and favorites on this! I hope you enjoy! Please Review! :)

 **For:** NeonDomino! (Liza)

 **Time:** Past

 **Word count:** 764 (woops...way past 500...xD)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The First Meeting_

Remus Lupin, Fifth Year Prefect and werewolf wizard, was used to seeing many bizarre and strange things in his daily life. What he was not expecting was a girl to fall from the sky. He cursed as the girl came down in an alarming speed and lifted his wand to try to catch her before she hit the ground. He was about to cast a cushioning charm when she pulled out her wand and cast it herself. He was momentarily stunned then ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, offering a hand to the young woman.

The girl, who he determined couldn't be much older than him, had long bushy hair and big brown eyes. She looked at him in shock. "Wai-? _Professor Lupin_?"

Remus blinked. "Professor? No, I'm a Fifth Year."

The strange girl swooned dangerously to the side. Remus instinctively reached out to steady her. She smiled weakly. "So this is how you looked back then . . . "

Remus laughed nervously, taking his hands off the girl. What was she going on about? "I'm sorry?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry. I'm new here. Is Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall around?"

Remus nodded, standing up straight from his crouching position. He helped the girl get up from the ground. "I'll take you to them." He looked at her again and wondered how she came to fall. "Sorry, but who are you?"

The brunette looked startled then slowly nodded. "I'm Hermione Jean."

Remus blushed when she stared openly at him. She seemed to contemplate something then grinned when she saw his pink tinge. She laughed, her brown bushy hair flowing behind her. Remus felt his cheek turn even redder. Who was this girl?

"Ah, is that a potions book?" Hermione asked, pointing to the one peeking out of his bag.

Remus nodded, pulling it out. "I'm barely passable in potions."

Hermione grinned, "I'm pretty good at potions. I thought you'd be really good at Potions actually."

Remus looked at Hermione curiously. "Do I look like it? No, I get by because of Lily, James, and Sirius."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Peter?"

"Oh, you know him?" Remus asked in surprise. He smiled warmly, thinking of his friends. "Peter and I are pretty much stuck together!"

Hermione laughed yet he could tell it wasn't the warm one she displayed. "I used to go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Remus asked incredulously. Hermione Jean looked as if she should still be attending. "How old are you?"

"I'm 19," she answered truthfully. "I loved it here. I loved the classes and the teachers and just the feel of learning magic."

"Were you in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked. He was sure that if she had attended here he would have noticed her somehow. How could her forget a kind and warm person as her? He blushed slightly at the direction his thoughts were turning to.

She shook her head. "Gryffindor. Ah, but you wouldn't know me." She gave him another warm smile. "I prefer books to company."

"So do I," Remus added. "What books do you like?"

That question triggered an entire conversation of books. Remus felt like he had never had a conversation this much about books even with Lily. Sometimes they didn't talk about books but about simple topics. With Hermione it was different. He felt like the smile became him and it wouldn't get off his face. Remus really didn't believe in the whole idea that you can fall in love in one day or at least develop a crush on someone. He felt like first impressions didn't matter much because by a first glance you wouldn't be able to tell that he was a werewolf. But it was just something about her that had him drawn to her. He was a horrible flirt as he never had the confidence to actually continue once he asked their name. It was pretty embarrassing to admit that his flirting with her wasn't that good either. He found himself laughing with her and taking secret glances at her that was much better than flirting in his opinion. He was disappointed when they reached the Headmaster's office.

"Goodbye Remus," Hermione said as she knocked on the door. She gave him a sad smile then the doors opened.

Remus nodded, waving goodbye. He walked towards the staircase and cast a backwards glance to see the ends of Hermione's hair disappearing. Remus wondered when he would see her again. Not that he was in love or anything embarrassing like that! Remus blushed, trying to control his heartbeat and emotions.


End file.
